Don't Defy Me
by Hustlers
Summary: Sarah's life was perfect. Twenty one, good job, loving boyfriend. It didn't get better than this. Defying a Goblin King is never a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun only. Yes, and I need a beta for my awful grammar: Please review all feedback is welcome. Sorry short chapter to start.**

Change of Plan

Sarah Marshall, Mrs Sarah Marshall, Mike and Sarah Marshall. The combinations went round in her head as she walked towards her family home to collect Toby. Sarah smiled how perfect was her life right at this minute. She had a good well payed job, a nice little house a few minutes away from her family and a loyal, loving boyfriend of six months, who she had no doubt after tonight would be her fiancé. Yes, things couldn't get better than this. She had seen Mike discussing something in hushed voices with her father at the party yesterday, both went very quiet when she approached. Mike believed in the older values of gaining permission from a girl's father before asking her on a date, no living together and no sex before marriage.

As she opened the door to her old home Toby came racing down the stair throwing himself into her and almost knocking her over.

"Let's go Sarah lets go" he cried excitedly pulling on her arm.

"Wow Toby I just walked in the door and you don't have to be there for an hour yet"

Karen appeared at the top of the stairs already dressed for her night out.

"Are you sure you don't mind dropping Toby at the party Sarah"

"It's fine Karen, I will drop Toby off on my way to the restaurant it will only take me ten minutes I can cut through the park"

"as long as you are sure"

"Get going already, you know what dads like if he is kept waiting"

Karen kissed Toby on the head and waved them both goodbye.

"Right squirt we have forty minutes to fill so what shall we do"

Toby ran around her excitedly

"Story Sarah Story"

He loved it when she read to him, unlike Karen and her dad she did all the different voices which made the story so much more interesting. The minutes flew by and before she knew it was time to leave. Toby grabbed the present for his friend and they set of down the street. Sarah was beginning to feel slightly nervous about her evening. Mike had phoned to say he had made a reservation at Romania's as a post Twenty-first birthday treat. Sarah knew that this was one of the hardest places to get a table and when she mentioned it at work they all gasped. It had been the topic of conversation all afternoon how couples only went there to be asked that certain question. Sarah blushed slightly, maybe after tonight Mike might drop his no sex rule. Toby pulled her along as she was lost in thought.

"Sarah we're here" he shouted with excitement.

The house in front of them was decorated with large banners of happy birthday, the noise from inside of many children and loud music almost deafening. Sarah walked Toby up to the redhead women at the door and gave him a kiss.

"Enjoy your party squirt, dad will get you later".

"Bye Sarah, enjoy your dinner and say yes"

She giggled to herself as she headed across the road to the park, it seemed even Toby knew what was happening tonight. The park was quiet and the early evening light was beginning to fade. This was Sarah's favourite place in the whole town, she came here often just to think. She glanced at the bridge and the pond where she once acted out the stories from her books. How she had changed since then, now twenty-one the selfish girl of her youth left behind. Yes, life was definitely so much better. Sarah took one last look at the park before setting back off along the path, it wouldn't be long now and she would be at the restaurant where Mike was waiting. The wind seemed to rise slightly blowing her hair around her face, she pushed if back with her hand and glanced overhead at the grey clouds that seemed to be gathering. She really hoped the rain would hold off until she had reached the restaurant. Just as she stepped out from between the trees lining the path Sarah felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back just as another covered her mouth silencing the scream within. She struggled frantically to escape but was held fast in a vice like grip. She felt the warm breath of her captor against her ear.

"Hello Sarah"

She froze in total panic, her blood turning cold within her veins. That clipped English accent, she could not mistake, that snarling tone, it could only be him. Suddenly the world seemed to fall and spin around her, a rainbow of colour danced in front of her eyes so bright she had to close them shut. As fast as the sensation began it seemed to stop and she felt solid ground beneath her feet once more. She opened her eyes to find herself in the throne room of the castle beyond the goblin city. It wasn't filled with goblins as before but a number of men and women as well. As the hold on her loosened she pulled in her elbow with speed and with force drove it back into his ribs. An audible gasp was heard from the people surrounding them. His hold became vice like once more as he snarled in her ear.

"Ever do that again girl and I will kill you where you stand".

He then threw her onto the cold, hard floor of the throne room. She looked up to see The Goblin King towering over her. His eyes filled with anger and an amused smirk gracing his lips. Sarah felt like that fifteen-year-old girl in her parents' bedroom. Fear and dread ran through her. the perfect day was well and truly at an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. Sorry my grammar is rubbish but I am trying.**

 **All reviews are welcome and thank you for them.**

 **Trial**

The floor was cold and Sarah's bones ached from the impact. All eyes in the throne room were focused on them. Sarah was trying to decide whether to stand or not when she felt Jareth grab her arm and haul her back onto her feet. With a wave of his hand a bell sounded and the room fell silent. He pulled her roughly to him pinning both her arms in place.

"Lords and Ladies, honoured members of the High Court and residents of the Goblin city I present your Labyrinth champion. As you see the myth is far superior to the disappointing reality". He sneered.

His voice harsh and cold echoed within the silent throne room as he paraded Sarah in front of all those gathered there. Sarah looked at the faces before her, some scared, some disheartened As though all hope they held had faded away. Her the Labyrinth champion surely not all she had done was get her brother back. Why was she back here? Right now she should be sat enjoying a delicious meal with Mike down on bended knee. Jareth finally stopped pacing as they neared his throne. He ordered her to sit on the dais before addressing the room once more.

"let us delay things no longer, bring forth the prisoners".

Sarah heard the doors creek as they were pushed open and the sound of chains rattling. Two large goblin guards entered dragging the bodies of Hoggle and Sir Didymus across the floor behind them. Sarah's eyes widened in shock. They looked dreadfully thin and pale. Her heart sank as she saw the torn clothing and the marks upon their bodies. She quickly stood up only to be forcefully pushed back down by Jareth. Another male voice began to address the room.

"Hoggle, keeper of the eastern gate and Sir Didymus guardian of the bridge and bog. You are hereby charged with treason against the King. As it is said that you both assisted a runner to complete the Labyrinth and destroyed the Goblin City and areas of the castle. How do you plead".

Sir Didymus raised his head with honour while Hoggle struggled just to stay kneeling. Sarah couldn't stand it a moment longer. They were her friends, this was her fault and she wasn't going to sit there like some shrinking violet and let them be punished on her behalf. Before Jareth could restrain her again she had shot forward and stood in front of them facing Jareth and those gathered.

"Stop, stop this right now. It isn't their fault". Her eyes locked with Jareth's as a new inner strength fuelled by anger took over.

"All this because you were beaten by a girl for god sake its medieval and I refuse to be pushed about anymore by a fairy bully wearing tight pants whose ego is bigger than his hair doo".

Sarah felt Hoggle's hand pull at her leg and his weak voice full of warning pleading with her to stop. Gasps and muttered conversation could be heard all around her. The problem was she couldn't stop the words just seemed to fall out before she could engage her brain.

"Release them now" she shouted "you have no power over me and no right to do this".

Sarah failed to see Jareth move and within seconds found herself pinned by his body against the far wall his hand around her throat.

"I have every right "he snarled showing sharp canine teeth "Stupid girl, who do you think you are. I am King here and you will do well to remember it. You are in no position to make demands; you like them belong to me now".

She felt his weight crushing her making it difficult to draw in breath, his hand tightening against her wind pipe. Just as she thought she would pass out he released her and she collapsed to the floor gasping for breath.

"Do you know what the penalty is for crimes against the crown Sarah" his voice now calm and emotionless sounded next to her ear.

He paused and waited for her to speak but she remained silent

"Execution" he snapped

Sarah gasped, she felt the last bit of colour drain from her face. She had to stop this somehow, they couldn't die for just helping her. Jareth turned from her and headed back to his throne.

"Please, please I will do anything, anything but please don't kill them for helping me".

Jareth paused and turned back to face her a smirk appearing on his lips. Hoggle was about to protest but the guard silenced him with a harsh smack. Sarah winced at the sound.

"Are you asking for a king's pardon" Jareth asked "Are you willing to pay the price for such a pardon?"

Sarah rose from the floor and nodded her agreement, she could see both Sir Dydimus and Hoggle shake their heads behind Jareth

"no My Lady we will die with honour do not agree".

Jareth stood in front of her one arm leaning above her head.

"My terms, I let them live and you obey me. Anything I request you will do without defiance. You swear yourself to me for eternity".

"If you spare them from execution and let them live then I agree"

"then it is so, I grant these two a king's pardon from execution" Jareth gestured to the two forms on the floor. "Take them back to the dungeons.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus were hauled up from the floor and dragged back out through the throne room doors.

"NO "Sarah shouted "you said you would pardon them"

"And I did, they will not be executed I agreed to let them live, I never said where"

"You cheat"

Jareth grabbed her once more pulling her flush against him.

"You are trying my patience Sarah, accept it you are mine and I may do as I please with them and with you whether it be placing you in the dungeon, having you as a servant or keeping you as my concubine"

Jareth didn't fail to notice how Sarah stiffened at the mention of the later. His eyes glistened and the ever present smirk spread into a full grin.

"Concubine it is then" he whispered in her ear.

He turned to the man who had read out the charges against Hoggle and Sir Dydimus.

"Aiden, escort Sarah to my chambers". He turned back to the rest of the room "Court dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and I write for fun. Yes, my grammar needs improving but I hope you like the story. Feedback is welcome.**

 **Nothing is as it seems**

Aiden lead Sarah from the throne room as commanded. Behind her and on either side stood a goblin guard. Sarah tried to strike up conversation but there was no reply from any of them. She carefully took note of her surroundings committing to memory each turn. Somehow she needed to get away and when the chance presented itself a good sense of which direction to go would come in useful. The corridors of the castle all seemed the same so she used any item to mark the turn, left at the canvas of the Labyrinth, right at the vase thing. As she glanced down an opposite corridor she saw the other guards with Hoggle and Didymus, she pretended to trip so she could watch which direction they turned. The man in front turned and pulled her back to her feet. He never made eye contact or spoke. Sarah noticed that he seemed similar in appearance to Jareth, not as tall and slightly larger in body shape. His clothing was loose and his hands wore no gloves. Suddenly they stopped before a large wooden door bearing the same emblem that was on the pendant around jareth neck. The goblin guards remained outside as Sarah was lead into a large bed chamber. The room was surrounded by stone walls hung with various tapestry's. In the centre stood a large canopy bed decorated in blue and silver. A shiver ran down her spine. There was a large wardrobe and a vanity to the left of it and another door on the far side which she assumed would be a bathroom. Two large doors on the opposite side lead onto a large balcony. As Sarah's eyes fell back on the bed panic began to set in, she needed to get out and fast. Aiden watched the girl thoughtfully. She seemed strong in spirit but against the King that would only cause her pain. As he began to leave he turned to her.

"Let me give you some advice. Please the King and he will reward you greatly, continue to defy him and you will pray for death".

With those words he left Sarah alone in the room. She had no intention of doing either She quickly ran to the door as it was locked and she heard him instruct two of the guards to remain there. As the footsteps faded Sarah quickly assessed the situation she was in. One look over the balcony proved that escape that way was impossible due to the height. It seemed the only way out was the door she had just come through. There was no time to sit about she needed to get out before Jareth arrived. Sarah scanned the room for anything that would be useful her eyes spotting a heavy looking candle stick. She picked it up weighing it gently in her hands, perfect she thought. Concealing herself in the alcove near the door she began screaming for help, hoping she was right about goblins being rather unintelligent. She could hear them arguing outside.

"We better go check in there"

"But if King there he be mad"

"If he not there and something happen he be madder"

She heard the click as the door was unlocked. The two guards slowly entered the room.

"where she gone" the first one asked only to feel something hit him hard on the head before falling to the floor.

Just as the other one registered what was happening Sarah brought the stick down and he joined his fellow guard. She quickly pulled some cord that held the curtains back and bound their arms and legs. Leaving the two guards bound, gagged and out of sight Sarah cautiously left the room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth finished business in the throne room with the High court, they were not pleased at his pardon feeling as he had wasted their time. Their complaints didn't bother him, while executing the two would have been highly entertaining, what he had now would be more so. Aiden re-entered the room just as the last members left. He bowed low in front of Jareth.

"Sire, everything is as you commanded".

Jareth turned to him with a grin.

"Then I best go and enjoy my evening"

He flicked his wrist and re appeared in his bed chamber. He looked around expecting to find Sarah sobbing on the floor. The room was silent he walked forward towards the bed pulling back the closed curtains. Surely she hadn't retired into his bed already he had expected quite a fight before he got her there He could make out the form of something under the bed sheets as he threw them back he roared in anger as two bound and gagged wide eyed goblins starred back in terror.

"You incompetent fools, where is she".

The two goblins just mumbled incoherently. Jareth sent them straight to the bog still bound. He produced a crystal and scanned the castle for Sarah. Quickly locating her he vanished once more.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJJSJSJ

She retraced her path until she came to the corridor that she hoped would lead to her friends. Being careful she slowly crept along taking stairs that lead down, dungeons had to be down surely. As she walked she noticed that it seemed to grow colder and there was less light. Just as she was about to turn back she heard a familiar voice.

"Now sir Hoggle do not lose hope the fair maiden will be fine the King will not harm her"

"Harm her, he will probably kill the poor lassie. He isn't like he used to be".

Sarah bent down next to the grated door.

"Hoggle, Didymus" she whispered

"Sarah, Sarah is that you".

"Yes, we need to get you out"

"No fair maiden, save yourself"

"I can't leave you here, where's the key?"

"The guards put it on a hook near the door" Hoggle said.

Sarah searched franticly along the wall she felt the cold metal touch her fingers and quickly placed it in her hand. freezing suddenly as Jareth appeared before her.

"Well isn't this nice" he snarled

Sarah didn't respond keeping her eyes on Jareth she used her free hand to drop the key through the grate.

"Yet again you disobey me, it seems you enjoy angering me. Therefore, I feel it only fair that I enjoy punishing you" He flicked his wrist and they vanished from view

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah found herself back in Jareth's bed chamber. She watched as Jareth removed his cloak and jacket draping both over a nearby chair. As he walked towards her his gaze burning into her she stepped back until she could go no further. He placed both hands against the wall on either side of her, there was no escaping him now.

"Sarah, Sarah, how you try my patience again and again" his voice was low and seductive but still filled with malice.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, then pulled back to watch her reaction. It amused him to see her eyes widen in fear. He brought his hand down against her cheek removing the strands of hair from her face before running his fingers across her lips.

"Do you want me Sarah, do you desire my touch".

"Never" she spat with venom "I would never give myself freely to you".

His thin lips broke into a sinister grin. He tilted her head up and kissed her again with more force and passion than before. As he pulled away she gasped

"It would seem your body betrays you dear girl"

Sarah's mind was in panic, she had no way of stopping him. She would fight him as much as her strength would allow but it was pointless.

Jareth held her against the wall with the weight of his body he began kissing her again trailing his lips down her neck and across her collar bone. She felt a pain as he bit her skin then a rush of pleasure.

Suddenly Jareth stopped his eyes catching hers. She could see her blood upon his lips. The original smirk had gone and his face emotionless. If Sarah didn't know better she would think he was in shock.

"You're an innocent" he said

Sarah said nothing, why did that seem such a big thing to him. She had wanted to wait for that right one and currently that right one was thinking he had been stood up on the most important night ever. Before Jareth could continue there was a knock on the door. He roared in anger

"WHAT"

"Sire" Aiden's voice could be heard through the door "I hate to disturb you but your presence is needed"

Jareth knew he wouldn't dare interrupt if it was not something urgent. He turned back to Sarah.

"We will continue this when I return and the door will be spelled so you don't try the same trick as last time".

As he closed the door behind him Sarah began to steady her breathing as tears rolled down her face.

In the corridor outside Jareth faced a nervous Aiden.

"This better be important" he snarled

"Majesty the prisoners, they are missing"

"That's impossible I was there only an hour ago. Call the guard out they can't be far"

How the hell had they managed to escape? Jareth knew well that Sarah must have something to do with it as they had been there for a number of years. He set of to search the lower parts of the castle. He had promised not to kill them but he intended to make sure he came very close.

JSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Hoggle and Sir Didymus had wasted no time once Jareth left with Sarah. They had exited the dungeon quickly, stopping only to remove the chains from their legs. Hoggle had a great knowledge of the castle he had served here long before Jareth had become king. He hurried down a disused corridor to a hidden panel behind the tapestry, they quickly slid inside unseen. The passageway was dark and the air heavy with damp, they carefully made their way along in the darkness staying close to the wall following each twist and turn. After what seemed like hours the passage finally opened out into a large area. Hoggle searched across the wall with his hands until he found what he needed.

"Ah, this is it"

Suddenly the darkness was filled with the glowing light of a lantern, after being in the dark so long it took a little while for their eyes to adjust.

"Sir Hoggle I am amazed; how do you know of this place"

"Jareth father brought us her once when the kingdom was under attack".

"Does the King know of this place"

"I doubt he remembers he was a young one when we came here it was a long time ago"

Didymus moved slowly across the cave and picked up something from the floor. In his hand he held a single feather of white and a lily. Hoggle's eyes widened in surprise. Sir Didymus noticed the look of distress that washed over his friend's face

"What is it Sir"

"That is the secret symbol of the King used to signal a need of help" Hoggle sat on the floor "Why would he leave that here when he has been up there for years" Hoggle was puzzled.

"I know not the answer my good fellow".

"Then all we can do is wait and hope" Hoggle replied

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah stood at the edge of the balcony gazing down at the courtyard below. Maybe death would be a much better option than waiting for Jareth to return. As she started to climb on top of the ledge an owl flew at her knocking her backwards and onto the balcony floor. She glared at it, knowing well that this was the form Jareth used. The owl landed on the ledge watching her closely. Sarah stood brushing herself of waiting for jareth to transform and ready for one hell of a fight before she let him take her. As she watched the owl it just stayed there gazing back at her. There was something, something about those eyes, they didn't seem the same piercing eyes she had previously seen these seemed like they were pleading with her. Suddenly the owl flew forward and Sarah stepped back into the room. It dropped something at her feet and Sarah carefully bent down to retrieve it while never taking her eyes of the owl. As she opened her hand she found a ring in it but not just any ring this was hers the one she had given away when she ran the Labyrinth. The owl moved forward again and Sarah stepped further back, then it veered to the right forcing her to move in a different direction. It seemed to be trying to move her somewhere It would stop and hoot softly before flying at her again. As she felt her back touch the wall the owl hooted and she slid against the canvas on the wall. Suddenly it flew full force at her, she brought her hands up quickly to shield herself. As she felt its body collide with hers the room around her vanished

 **A/N Thank you for the really nice reviews I was rather worried about this story when I first started it. Please don't let my grammar spoil it for you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun so please enjoy the story excuse the bad grammar. All reviews are welcome.**

 **Guide Me**

Sarah felt the talons of the owl wrap around her arm as it pulled her along through the dark tunnel she now found herself in. Her body ached from hitting the ground for the third time that day. Exhaustion was also creeping up on her. Just as she thought she could continue no longer she stumbled into a dimly lit cave. The owl released its grip and went to perch on a nearby chair and there in front of her was Hoggle and Sir Didymus.

"Sarah"

"My lady"

They shouted together as they rushed over to her. Sarah hugged them both.

"Guys I am so happy to see you"

"my lady though art injured" Didymus exclaimed

Sarah brought her hand up to the base of her neck where Jareth had bitten her. Bloody covered her fingers.

"It's nothing serious, Ja"

Before she could say his name the owl screeched and flew at her.

"Stupid bird, what is up with you" Sarah shouted

Hoggle glanced at the owl seeing it for the first time and gasped.

"Sarah, saying his name will summon him here, at the minute we are safe. The magic that enchants this place is old and even his crystals can't see us here" he explained, then frowning asked "Why he bites you?"

"He was kissing me"

"You kissed him" Hoggle spat

"No Hoggle he kissed me, he got interrupted though thankfully" Sarah looked at Hoggle "That's when the owl turned up"

"EMM Sarah about that owl" Hoggle stammered

"Hoggle how long has he been like that he seems so cruel and uncaring. He wasn't this cruel the last time I was here".

He began to explain things to Sarah

"He kind of changed after you left. Everything was normal at first, he didn't even bother punishing us for helping you. Most of the time he was in his chambers or the tower. He didn't even seem interested in answering the calls of the wishers leaving the goblins to deal with the wished away. He was missing for three days then the guards turned up at my door and we ended up in the dungeon. "They said you broke his heart".

The owl let out a screech and puffed out its feathers. Sarah was silent taking in what Hoggle was saying

"How you get here Sarah"

"I was on my way through the park to meet Mike at the restaurant when he grabbed me".

"Who's Mike"

"Mike is my boyfriend Hoggle" Sarah let out a yell suddenly as the owl pecked her.

She glared at it before turning back to Hoggle to continue her story.

"We were meeting for dinner; he was proposing tonight" The owl pecked her again harder than before

Sarah spun on it her eyes narrowing

"What is with this bird, I swear do it again and I will make you into a pie "she snapped

Hoggle rolled his eyes not yet wanting to tell Sarah who he thought the owl might be.

"Then like I said he brought me to the castle just before you came in"

"Sarah, he can't take a child that isn't wished away".

"Hoggle I was twenty-one yesterday that makes me an adult".

The friends sat in silence for a while.

"I think we should get some rest before continuing "Sir Didymus said as he watched Sarah yawn for the fourth time

"Yes, I haven't slept in nearly twenty four hours" Sarah replied trying to stop another yawn escaping.

Hoggle walked over to the wall near where Sarah had entered and just as he had in the oubliette picked up a wooden plank from the floor to make a door. He then retrieved pillows and blankets for all three of them.

"Thank you Hoggle"

As she settled down in her make shift bed the owl landed at her side. Sarah lay gazing at it for a while, there was something about that owl but before she could ponder on it sleep overtook her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Heavy storm clouds gathered over the Labyrinth as Jareth stormed through the castle. It was bad enough that the little scabs had escaped without discovering that she was missing yet again. His search had proved useless. Why couldn't the bloody girl stay where she was put. His rage intensified and a number of unfortunate goblins found themselves on the receiving end of his boot as he unjustly kicked them out of his way. Aiden followed silently behind, he knew better than to voice his opinion at this moment. The room had still had the spell sealing the door yet she had still managed to escape which either meant she had magic or help. He believed it the later of the two.

"I want them found" Jareth roared "The traitors kill them; the girl I will deal with personally".

He flung himself onto the throne. Aiden bowed and quickly made his exit. Jareth was unpredictable at the best of times but Jareth in a temper was deadly. Jareth produced another crystal to his fingertips looking over the castle, the city and the surrounding Labyrinth.

"Where are you hiding little girl" he hissed

Suddenly a sinister smirk graced his lips as the maker of dreams he had thought of a new way to find her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

On a hill overlooking the Labyrinth stood two unseen figures both exquisitely attired. The women tall, blonde with piercing blue eyes. The man slightly taller and heavily set, his hair dark and his eyes deep green. They watched from the shadows as the storm clouds rolled overhead and lightening flashed.

"He is in a foul mood it seems" the man's voice was deeper than the thunder

"Isn't he always lately" the softer voice replied

"You know this could all go terribly wrong"

"She is here and I have every faith"

"In a mortal" He snorted

"She is no mere mortal as you will learn"

"And if she fails to right this we are left to deal with that" he pointed towards the castle"

"A lesson needs to be learned by both and what has been done can be undone"

They fell silent once more as they watched the storm unfold in front of them. The man finally spoke once more.

"Will you speak to her maybe an explanation would help things along"

"No he will show her; it will just take a little trust"

"We are in for a long wait then"

The woman's gentle laughter filled the air

"You waited"

"Yes but I didn't possess that much of a temper"

"Really, he doesn't get it from me"

"No, his stubbornness he gets from you"

Their light hearted laughter filled the air as they disappeared from view.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah found herself in the Escher room. It was quiet and just as before. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and breath on her neck.

"Hello Sarah"

She spun round her heart pounding. jareth stood before her in his black armour cloak flowing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I knew I would find you here" he smirked

Jareth began to pace around her. His eyes locking onto her as though he was trying to enter her soul. With no warning at all he had her trapped against the stone wall.

"Now little Sarah you are going to tell me exactly where you are hiding".

Hoggle Was woken by the sound of Sarah screaming and thrashing about on the floor. He watched in utter amazement as the owl landed on her chest instantly calming her. The owl slowly lent forward and placed its head against hers.

Sarah desperately tried to escape Jareth's grasp but his hold was like iron. Suddenly she felt a warmth envelope her mind

"Precious"

The voice called to her

"My precious Sarah listen to me"

Sarah starred at Jareth he was talking to her but the voice in her head was him yet the words where different.

"I will help you, don't focus on him".

Sarah turned her gaze away from Jareth. How could he be in her head and here in front of her.

"My precious this is your dream. He can hurt you yes but here you have greater control. He isn't me, you need to trust me precious"

The Jareth in front of her forcibly grabbed her chin forcing her to look back at him. Once again she found his lips on her, he was harsh and cold. He pulled away and sneered at her

"Poor little Sarah, so lost, I can give you so much. Stop fighting me girl where are you"

"Precious listen to me I will help you". Jareth's voice in her head was calling her precious the other only referred to her as girl or Sarah.

"Help me "she thought

"You must give me control precious, you need to trust me".

Sarah hesitated, she had no choice but to trust him.

"Focus, think of everything that angers you, his kiss, the cleaners, my taking Toby"

Sarah could feel her anger build as the voice spoke.

"Well done precious, now place your hand behind your back"

Sarah followed the orders although she didn't understand what she was doing. Her hand began to tingle and she felt her anger flow into her fingertips like a river. Then she felt a weight in her palm

"Get ready Precious"

Jareth leaned into her once more

"Are you still defying me girl, I will rip the information from you if need be. Either way I will find you and I assure you continue to anger me and I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"Precious" the voice of Jareth in her head was like silk it calmed her nerves instantly.

"When I say wake you will drop that crystal at his feet and you will leave this dream. It is just a dream"

"Yes" Sarah thought it's all a dream

Jareth noticed the crystal orb fall to the floor too late to react it shattered and sent him flying with force away from Sarah.

Sarah suddenly sat up her eyes wide. The owl that had been perched on her chest fell to the floor, quickly righting its self and hooting loudly. She reached out her hand and gently placed her fingers against its chest.

"it's You" she whispered

"Thought as much" Hoggle grumbled

 **A/N Ok so I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. And yes his royal tight pants seem to have a bit of a split personality at present**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun My grammar is rubbish but enjoy the story.**

 **All reviews welcome**

 **Past mistakes**

The owl had flown up onto a high ledge and was now asleep. Hoggle, Sarah and Didymus sat on the floor below discussing recent events and what to do next. Sarah had told them about her dream and assured them both she was fine.

"I don't understand how he can be here like that and in his castle as well. Surely he usually transforms from one to the other". Sarah said

"Yep, that's usually how it works obviously not done it right has he". Hoggle replied

They sat silently for a few minutes all deep in their own thoughts.

"So, my Lady any ideas how we fix this?"

Sarah sat turning the ring the owl had given her around on her finger.

"Not really Didymus but I have an idea who we could ask".

"Who" Hoggle asked in surprise.

"The wise man, you know Hoggle the one I met last time".

"But he didn't tell you nothing"

"Well it is worth a try and as he" Sarah pointed at the owl "returned this to me" Sarah showed Hoggle the ring "I assume that is where he wants us to go"

"Ok fine"

The owl hooted signalling its approval and alerting the three to the fact it was now awake.

"Well let's go then" Sarah said

Hoggle took the small lantern and lead them through the passage away from the cave and into the Labyrinth. The owl landed gently on Sarahs shoulder making her jump, it placed its head against hers.

"I see your wearing my ring precious" Jareth voice said in her head.

Sarah could just see the smirk on his face in her mind

"Get out of my head Goblin King and technically it was mine to begin with". Sarah snapped back

"A minor point precious "he replied

"Look let's get this straight, the only ring going on my finger will be Mikes and as soon as this mess of yours is sorted I am going home"

"Precious girl, this mess is not my doing and I as much as you I cannot wait for it to be rectified".

"So are you going to tell me what happened "she asked

"Honestly precious I am unsure as to the cause of this". Jareth responded

"Hoggle said I broke your heart which I find amazing as I doubt you even have one".

Sarah felt the owl's talons tighten on her shoulder

"Be careful Precious, I may be in owl form but do not underestimate me and Sarah get rid of the boyfriend" he released her and flew on ahead

"Stupid King" Sarah hissed rubbing her shoulder.

She thought of her family as she walked. Karen would have her outfit picked and a hat ordered already while she awaited the big announcement. She wondered how they had reacted to Mike telling them she had never appeared. God this was going to be so hard to explain when she got back. Maybe he would be so relieved to see her that they could just carry on, after all Mike wasn't one for arguments and confrontations. He in fact never argued with her once. Sarah thought about her relationship. Mike made her happy, he got on well with her family and tried his best with Toby. But? She shook her head. Where had that come from. She had never doubted her relationship before ever. She glanced at the owl. Damn it.

Finally, they reached the opening leading them into the courtyard of the Labyrinth. The air was cold and crisp. The soft rumble of a previous storm could be heard in the distance. Sarah gasped it was just as she remembered it and there on the stone chair sat the man she was looking for. The bird on his head noticed her immediately

"Arrrr the young girl"

"hello "Sarah said "can you help us"

The old man opened his eyes and looked from Sarah to her friends before settling his gaze on the owl.

"To everything there is an opposite. Up or down, left or right, night and day". He paused "Two halves make a whole"

Sarah waited for him to continue wishing he would speed up a bit. Hoggle stood beside her shaking his head.

"Sometimes to move forward you must first go back". He finished

"That's about your lot the bird stated as the wise man let out a load snore. The contribution box shook in his hand. Sarah gazed at it and removed her recently returned ring

"well I guess you can have this again". Sarah stated

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Two figures stood watching the exchange from the hill above.

"What an excellent idea" the woman stated

"I thought we were staying out of this. You losing faith in your mortal"

"Certainly not but a little reminder of things past can help give a new perspective"

"Then go ahead" the man said "Once this is over you can explain it all to him"

"Dear husband, he will be too busy for an explanation" she smiled

"Don't be too sure my love, your little mortal girl is quite the fighter"

The woman waved her hand and a silver orb appeared on her palm. She blew on it before sending it through the air towards Sarah. The owl immediately recognised the orb floating towards Sarah. Just as the orb neared her the owl flew forward and both him and Sarah collapsed to the floor as it popped.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJ

Sarah blinked several times, one minute she had been talking to the wise man the next she was stood back in her parents' bedroom. Her eyes focused on the owl beating against the French doors just as they blew open. Sarah watched fascinated as the image of her fifteen-year-old self-came into view. She watched the owl transform in to the Goblin King. She had forgot how intimidated she had felt and as she watched the scene play she noticed how commanding he looked, how amused he was by her reaction to him and more alarming how warm and caring his eyes seemed. Sarah heard a chuckle from behind her. Turning quickly towards her parents bed she saw Jareth dressed in his white feather cloak and grey pants.

"My how you have changed precious and what an impression I made back then" a smile graced his lips.

He stood and walked towards her as the scene around them began to change. He stroked his hand along her cheek

Sarah pulled back from him

"You're not an owl" she paused "What the hell is going on"

"It seems someone is playing with us" and he knew exactly who.

"Jareth chuckled and the new scene formed around them and began to play out. Sarah was now in the tunnels below the Labyrinth. She watched as her younger self nervously stood her ground against the King.

" _And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my labyrinth"_

He had lent so close to her in that tunnel she thought he would kiss her. Thinking back that is exactly what she had wanted him to do. The present Jareth came up behind her and spun her to face him.

"Did you want my kiss even then" he purred

"Don't flatter yourself" Sarah spat

"You forget precious I at present can hear your thoughts" she could see the mischief in his eyes

"You are an arse and get out of my head".

The scene once again distorted and changed.

"This, is by far my favourite" Jareth purred

The ballroom formed around them and Sarah watched as she chased Jareth around the ballroom in that ridiculous white dress.

"Whatever possessed you to dress me like that"

"Perouse girl I merely provided the enchantment, the rest was down to you. I must admit it rather surprised me. Such an innocent young girl wanting me so much"

"Don't get to carried away, I just wanted the fairy-tale it was unfortunate you ended up playing that part". Sarah could feel the blush colour he cheeks.

Sarah remembered how she had felt in his arms. The memory of feeling his hand around her waist even now made her shiver inside. This part of her run often played in her dreams but it would do her no good to tell him. Suddenly Jareth pulled her into his arms and began to dance her around the ballroom.

"Even then you enchanted me precious, what a pity you ran off. The ending could have been so much more, entertaining" he kissed her ear.

Sarah pulled away and found the scene changed to the stairs. She watched as her younger self desperately ran up and down searching for Toby. Then her attention was caught by the past Jareth, she listened to the words he sang. last time she had been too preoccupied to listen or even fully notice him she had been desperate to find Toby. The look on Jareth's face, he had looked so hopeless and desperate almost. Sarah was frozen to the spot as the words floated around her.

" _I believe in you, yes I do._

 _Live without your sunlight_

 _Love without your heartbeat_

 _I can't live within you"_

Sarah gasped, he believed in her to succeed, had he wanted her to succeed. She turned to see the real goblin king watching her his face holding a similar expression to that of the past one.

"wake up now Sarah" his tone had changed and he had dropped the precious. "Sarah you are in an enchanted dream scape wake up NOW" he shouted. "Sarah don't defy me".

The scene melted away once more and began to reform into her final confrontation with Jareth. His tone softened and his voice was no more than a whisper.

"We don't need to see this" he lowered his head.

Sarah watched helplessly as her younger self recited the words. The forlorn expression on past Jareth's face and his eyes so empty like life itself had been ripped away. How could she have not seen all this at the time. Hoggle had been right, she truly had broken his heart and split him in two.

Sarah turned her face now wet with tears to look at the present Jareth.

"I caused it all, Jareth I'm so so sorry. I was a selfish fifteen-year-old"

He looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Just wake up Sarah" he pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write only for fun. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Becoming Whole

The owl recovered quickly from its dream like state and just as Sarah began to stir at his side he took flight. His keen sight searched the surrounding land. He knew they had to be close by, he had recognised the silver orb immediately. Just as his crystal orbs where unique to Jareth, so where the silver ones of his mother. He spotted them both on the hill where he had first brought Sarah. With an ear piercing screech he dived from the sky

"Tsk, tsk, I did warn you my love he would not be happy".

"Silly boy, he will ruin everything and just when we are so close" she rolled her eyes

"maybe we should have told him from the beginning"

"What and spoil the fun"

"Well looks like your mortal has failed" he smiled at her in triumph

"I wouldn't be so sure" she grinned

The man turned to take in the scene unfolding below him.

A sudden wind began to swirl around them building in strength with each passing second. The owl that had been heading straight for them vanished completely from sight. As the air settled back into it previous calm state the two figures also disappeared hand in hand.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The first thing Sarah saw as she opened her eyes was a white barn owl taking flight. Before she could stop herself the words fell from her mouth.

"Jareth wait"

Realising to late what she had said she felt an arm wrap around her waist and that familiar voice in her ear.

"I have waited long enough don't you think".

He spun her round to face him that signature smirk on his face. Over his shoulder she saw Hoggle and Didymus being held by goblins with a sword at their throat. Sarah felt her temper rise she had now had enough of this arrogant self-centred King. To Jareth's complete surprise she pushed him away from her. Clenching her fists at her side she began to stride towards him.

"Enough, I have had enough" she yelled "I know exactly what is going on and am not playing this anymore. Lesson learnt. I was wrong and I said I'm sorry. But obviously that isn't enough. She jabbed Jareth with her finger "you are the villain I always wanted, you are the things my nightmares are made of the evil cruel Goblin King of my childhood. And him, the complete opposite, the part I failed to remember the fun, the generosity and the love.

"You are a clever girl aren't you Sarah" his eyes held hers without flinching "So what will you choose Sarah boredom or brilliance"

"Neither" she snapped back" I don't want either of you. But I know you can't have one without the other. There is no light without dark, no good without evil, no cruelty without kindness and no Goblin King without all of it.

"Really Sarah and what do you plan to do about it" Jareth hissed at her "you the little mortal girl from the above. Completely nothing, you have no power, no magic"

"Wrong, I have all of it, for words here have power and I have the magic of the right words"

Sarah was now face to face with Jareth her face so close to his she could feel his breath as he breathed. Jareth let out a thunderous laugh.

"Is that the best you have. Silly child your words can't harm me"

Sarah smiled back at him with a glint in her eye.

"I wish the Goblin King was whole again "she looked at Jareth startled face "right now"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

A sudden fierce wind began to swirl around them. Sarah brought her hand up in front of her face to cover her eyes from the dust. She watched in horrified fascination as Jareth rose into the sky. Suddenly the owl appeared above him and with a light so bright it was blinding the two forms collided. As the wind evaporated Sarah lowered her hands. There on the floor at her feet was the Goblin King completely motionless. Sarah fell to her knees at his side tentatively placing a hand on his chest. As he began to breath she let out a sigh of relief. So focused was she on Jareth, Sarah did not see the two people approach from the shadows. Immediately Hoggle, Didymus, Aiden and the goblin guards bowed low. As the man signalled for them all to rise the woman placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"He is fine my child, just exhausted from the magic that has pulsed through him"

Sarah didn't respond, she had no idea who this woman was but she gave her a sense of peace.

"Come" a deep male voice said "let's retire to the castle".

Aiden and a few of the goblins moved forward to take hold of the limp Goblin King. Sarah stood and the strange woman took her hand. Once everyone had gathered together the man waved his hand. The ground underneath Sarah's feet fell away momentarily before she felt solid floor below her once more. Sarah found herself in the throne room with Hoggle, Didymus and Aiden all around them the drunk goblins ran riot. Sarah began to walk towards the door when Aiden blocked her path.

"I think it would be better to wait here. You don't want to be in that room when Jareth wakes".

"Move" she demanded with such forcefulness that Aiden did as ordered.

Once she had left the room he turned to the others.

"I see why she is his equal".

Hoggle and Sir Didymus just nodded.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth opened his eyes to find himself lay on the bed in his private chambers, all the memories of his entrapment in owl form and those he held as the king blended together. He was horrified with the way he had been treating Sarah. He would never force himself upon her. As the memories played out his temper grew. As he spotted his parents watching him from the far side of the room he jumped of the bed and exploded in rage.

"What in hells name were you thinking" Jareth screamed

"Now Jareth calm yourself the lesson needed to be learned you had sulked long enough".

"You are unbelievable mother. I have been trapped as that owl for the past nine months. I nearly had poor Hogshead and the knight executed" Jareth paused trying to rain in his temper and began to pace "do you realise how close I came to losing myself to the unseelie court"

"Jareth don't exaggerate we would never have allowed such a thing. Your father thought the girl would fail. IT was obvious she would not. She is quite a resourceful and entertaining little thing".

"Mother neither Sarah or myself are here for your entertainment. You are worse than children both of you"

The man began to laugh "Really son you should be thanking us after all we managed to do something you haven't and that is to get your young Lady to see you for who you really are".

Sarah listened outside the door her anger was nearly at boiling point.

"Did you not think to consider that Sarah may have actually built a life without me. By all accounts she is about to accept a proposal". Jareth had now lowered his voice

Sarah stayed outside the door not yet ready to enter into the argument.

"That can be changed" the women stated

"NO" Jareth shouted "It is her choice and if she wishes to return home then I will return her"

Sarah walked slowly away from his chamber door. Her anger evaporated with Jareth's words. Return home those words she had wanted to hear so much but she was so unsure what would greet her.

Sarah joined the other in the throne room and waited for Jareth to appear, they didn't have to wait long. Jareth went straight to Sarah taking both her hands in his.

"Sarah, thank you and please accept me apologise for the way I behaved and also for my parents who seem to think it a great game to play with my life and those around me" he turned to Hoggle "and you Hoggle, I also apologise for the treatment you have received and thank you for supporting Sarah" he turned to Sir Didymus "and you also noble Knight"

"It was a pleasure your majesty and it is so nice to have you returned to us "Sir Didymus responded

"Now Sarah I believe it is time to return you home" he so wanted her to stay but knew she would not.

Sarah removed her hands from his and hugged Hoggle and Sir Didymus goodbye. She glared at Jareth's parents before returning to Jareth's side.

"I'm ready "she said

Jareth placed his hand around Sarahs waist and pulled her into him. She closed her eyes and felt that all too familiar feeling of the world falling away. Within seconds jareth released her and she opened her eyes

"I have re ordered time Sarah as you have been gone a while here" Jareth tone was flat with little emotion.

"Thank you Jareth and I'm sorry for everything I see so much more than the villain now. I understand how generous you were during my run".

"Sarah you are very welcome in my labyrinth and my castle at any time". He pushed a stray hair away from her face "Be happy Sarah and if you ever need me just call my name".

Sarah looked up at him and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before turning away down the path. A tilde waves of emotions ran through her. She turned back to the trees where he stood to see an owl take flight into the night sky.

"Goodbye jareth" she whispered before continuing on her path to meet Mike at the restaurant.

 **A/N So there it is. Hope you liked it and sorry about grammar.**

 **Remember time in the underground works differently from the above so even though Sarah has aged six years only !2months has passed for Jareth 9 of which he was an owl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok to everyone who has messaged and reviewed don't worry I am not ending it t there is a sequel in the works. Jareth would haunt me forever if I left it like that and Sarah would probably let him**

 **Have faith I am sure you will like the next part although I have Mr Bowie singing softly in my ear at present calming my nerves after very little sleep It seems defying the wishes of a King is not a good idea.**

 **Stay with me**


End file.
